Age-related macular degeneration (AMD), diabetic retinopathy, diabetic macular edema (DME) posterior uveitis, choroidal neovascularization (CNV) and cystoid macular edema (CME) are sight-threatening back-of-the-eye diseases. Age related macular degeneration and diabetic retinopathy are significant causes of visual impairment in the United States and elsewhere; these conditions are generally caused by angiogenesis (unwanted blood-vessel growth in the eye) that damages the retina and ultimately can cause blindness. Posterior uveitis is a chronic inflammatory condition that causes about ten percent of the blindness in the United States.